Head Spinning
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sometimes life feels like a merry go round.


Russell woke with a start as he moved his head groaning. He touched dirt under his fingers as he coughed.

"Sara?" He called, weakly. "Where are you?"

He tried to move, but his head was pounding. Laying his head back down on the cold ground he remembered falling through a floor of this house where a body was found. He coughed lifting his head again.

"Sara?"

No sound could be heard as he slowly moved his legs to support him. He winched getting his flashlight that fell next to him. He tried to get it to work.

"Come on!" He said, hitting it.

It came on fading on and off then it stayed lit as he looked around hearing water and seeing a haze of dust all around him. His light flickered again staying on. He hoped it would work for a while. He spotted me lying on my side by the corner of the room. He got up grabbing his head feeling blood and a knot on his head. He walked over stopping when light from above blinded him.

"Russell!" Brass called "You okay?"

"I…. think so. Sara might be hurt."

"Where is she?" Brass asked, shining his light around.

"In the corner. Can you come down?"

Brass didn't answer as he disappeared. Russell knelt down to me. I lay deathly still and he worried that I was severely hurt.

"Sara?" He called, touching my arm. I was gently pulled to lie on my back. Russell touched my neck praying for a pulse.

Brass climbed down the old stairs coming down shining his light over at us.

"You could have just taken the stairs." Brass said, walking over.

Russell ignored him. Brass knelt down touching my head.

"She has a pulse." Russell said

"Get the paramedics down here!" Brass yelled

He put both hands on my cheeks.

"Sara, can you hear me?" He asked, gently. "Russell is mad that you didn't turn in your results."

Russell looked at Brass then back at me.

"I…turned…them in." I said, moving my head.

Brass smiled looking down at me.

"I know you did." Russell said

I slowly opened my eyes seeing Brass and Russell looking down at me.

"Owe!" I said, winching.

"Where do you hurt?" Russell asked

"Everywhere." I said

Russell touched my limbs not feeling any breaks.

"You're lucky. I don't think anything is broken."

"My…head is." I said

Brass gently lifted me up against him. He watched me relax laying my head against his chest.

The paramedics came down taking Russell and I up. Brass stayed near me as the paramedics checked me over on a stretcher. He got his phone out dialing a number.

"Grissom."

"Hey, it's Jim. There was an accident at Russell and Sara's scene. Both were banged up. They are being looked at."

"How bad?" Grissom asked

"No broken bones, but she may have a concussion."

"What about Russell?"

"I haven't checked him yet. I can get back to you later."

"Okay, make sure they take her."

"You got it."

"Thank you, dad."

Brass chuckled.

"Never say that again."

Grissom hung up smiling as he sat in his office doing paperwork.

Brass walked over to where Russell was sitting on a stretcher being checked.

"How are you doing?"

"Sprained wrist, knot on the head, and broken phone." He said

"I don't know how you two got away without any broken bones." Brass said

"Me neither. How is Sara?"

"Concussion."

"Bad?"

Brass nodded.

"I'll call, Gil." Russell said

"No need, I already called him."

Russell nodded watching the older man walk away.

Brass walked over seeing that I was now lying inside the ambulance. He came in sitting down in touched my bandaged cheek. I moved my head opening my eyes seeing him.

"Dad?" I said, weakly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Bad, when can I come home?"

"Not until later. You were hurt and they need to check you."

"I want to go home with you and mom." I said

He touched my hand.

"Not right now." He said, knowing I was not aware.

I closed my eyes as he smoothed my pale cheek.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?" I said, moving my head to the side.

"I love you, baby." He said, kissing my head.

When no response came, he leaned back looking at me. He got out watching the paramedics get in shutting the door as the sirens went off and it started to go. He sighed looking around.

When I moved hours later I heard voices talking about me. I could faintly hear words here and there.

"The doctor said she will be fine." Grissom said, quietly.

"That's good to hear." Russell said, looking over at me on the bed.

"How are you?"

"Sore, but okay." He said

Grissom nodded looking over at me.

The talking stopped and then someone touched my hand kissing it.

"Sara?" Grissom called

I moved my head a little swallowing as he kissed my head.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." He said "How are you feeling?"

"Really tired." I said

"The doctor said you only had a mild concussion and that you should be fine."

I moved my head to the other side as he watched me.

"Where is…. dad?" I asked

"He's working."

Grissom could see I went back to sleep. He sat in a chair watching me.

The doctor allowed me to go home a day later as long as I rested. I felt terrible, but I tried to carry on. Grissom helped me out of the car outside of our house. I winched as I stood listening to the car door shut.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Grissom asked

"No, just get me inside." I said

He put his arm around my waist helping me forwards. We got halfway to the front steps when Brass pulled up parking beside Grissom's car.

"How is the invalid?" He asked, walking over.

"She's better." Grissom said

Brass touched my arm rubbing it as I looked at him.

"That's good."

I came closer putting my arms around him as my head laid on his shoulder. He rubbed my back.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

"Like a big truck hit me." I said, muffled in his shoulder.

"You will for a while."

"Sara, let's get inside." Grissom said

I let go of Brass allowing Grissom to help me again. Brass followed us inside.

"Coffee?" Grissom asked

Brass looked at his watch then he nodded. I was led into the bedroom.

"I want you to change and get into bed." Grissom said

I nodded sitting on the bed.

"I'll be back soon." He said, before leaving.

I slowly took my clothes off getting into some of Grissoms pajamas then I laid down on my stomach going to sleep.

"She looks sick." Brass said, as Grissom came back out.

"Yeah."

He sat at the island in the kitchen as Grissom made coffee.

"I ran into Bill Avery recently. He said you might go on a dig with him?"

"Yes, I was thinking about it." Grissom said, leaning back on the counter. "I have to talk it over with Sara."

"How long would you be gone?"

"A month, maybe two."

Grissom poured a cup for him and Brass.

"It's in Peru. I enjoyed it last time and I think Russell and Catherine will be fine without me."

"You've forgotten Sara. She had a hard time the last time you left."

Grissom nodded.

"You're here, and there is Russell. He can look after her."

I slowly walked out feeling sick. Grissom looked over seeing me walk to the kitchen doorway and stop.

"Sara, why are you not in bed?" He asked

I gagged hunching over throwing up. Brass jumped off the stool watching me gag. Grissom came over climbing over the puddle I had made as he picked me up taking me to the bedroom. He laid me back down as Brass came in.

"Is she all right?" He asked

I moved my head from side before calming down sleeping. Grissom touched my head then my cheek. He looked at Brass worried.

When I woke, I opened my eyes seeing Grissom was putting on a tie looking in the long mirror next to his dresser. I laid on my side admiring him from behind. He stood a moment looking at it then he turned grabbing his dark blue coat seeing that I was awake.

"I was just about to check on you." He said "You've been sleeping awhile."

"You look…. handsome." I said

He looked down at himself before putting on his coat.

"Thank you."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting." He said

"Must be important." I said

He came over to my side sitting down.

"Sara, there is something I want to talk to you about." He said

I moved to lie on my back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, touching his leg.

"I want to go on a dig in Peru soon. I talked to Bill Avery about it and I would only be gone a month, or two."

"You should go." I said

"Are you sure?"

"I am." I said "I want you to."

He touched my hand on his leg.

"Okay." He said

"Go to work." I said

He nodded getting up leaning down kissing my head. I watched him leave then I closed my eyes sleeping again.

I woke with a terrible headache. I got up slowly holding my head. It was dark outside. I heard rain starting to pour down as thunder crashed. I stood holding onto the bed as I tried to walk to the bathroom. I took two migraine pills in the medicine cabinet. I returned to the bedroom screaming when I saw a figure at the bedroom door looking at me. The light came on as Grissom came in.

"Sara, calm down." He said

I hugged him breathing in and out.

"Your shaking."

I held onto him tightly as he rubbed my back.

"It's okay." He said "I brought you some food."

When I calmed down, we went out into the living room. He changed into his pajamas then let me have the food he got me. I ate it all as he looked at me impressed.

"Your dad was asking about you." He said, before taking a bite of his egg roll.

"Did you tell him I am okay?"

"Yes, but he didn't believe me."

I looked at him a moment.

"Can I come back to work tomorrow?"

He wiped his mouth with a napkin then nodded.

"If you only work light duty." He said

"Good."

He watched me put my food container on the coffee table then lay back sighing. He put his container down beside mine then he climbed over me.

I looked up at him as he looked at me.

"When do you leave?"

"Two weeks." He said

I pulled him down kissing him forgetting the headache I had. Grissom took the lead allowing me to just lay back and relax.

Grissom woke almost jumping as he realized where he was. He moved his head looking at me sleeping against him. He moved my hair back moving so he could look at me better.

"It's time to wake up." He said

I moved my head stilling.

"I can make coffee."

"Coffee?" I asked

He smiled as I slowly opened my eyes looking at him.

"That made you wake up."

"I want coffee."

"Okay." He said, getting up leaving me.

I sat up looking around.

"Grissom!"

He came out of the kitchen looking confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are we?"

"This is our house." He said, walking over to me.

I looked around again.

"We moved here two years ago."

"Oh." I said "Okay."

I stood walking over to the bedroom door still looking around. Grissom watched me go concerned. I got ready for work and ate what Grissom had made. We arrived at work seeing Brass walking out of the building towards us.

"I was looking for you." Brass said

Grissom looked over at me as I walked slowly over.

"Hey, you look better." Brass said

"Sara, why don't you go in and I'll meet you in the breakroom?"

I nodded looking at both of them before going inside. Grissom watched me go then he looked at Brass.

I got some coffee feeling my headache throb a little. Brass and Grissom came in talking as I moved to the couch. I sat down only half listening to them. Brass walked over touching my head as he stood beside the couch.

"Did you take anything?" He asked

I rubbed my head shaking it.

"I have some aspirin that you can have in my office." Brass said

I stood holding my cup.

"Sara, I want you to help Greg after you take the aspirin. He is in the garage." Grissom said

I looked at him then let Brass lead me away. He brought me into his office and went to his desk tossing me the bottle. I opened it taking out two then I tossed it back to him. He watched me take the pills with my coffee.

"So, do you really feel up to working?" He asked

"I hope so."

He came over moving my hair back.

"I think you need to go home."

"So, does Grissom." I said

"He does, but he knows that you are very stubborn." He said

I threw my cup into his trash can by the door.

"I had better help Greg. Where did Grissom say, he was?"

"The garage, but why don't you wait till the pills take effect?"

"I don't know."

"You can take it easy in here."

I looked over at his couch in the corner. He watched me nod. I walked over to his couch laying down. He put a blanket over me that he got from somewhere then he walked out shutting the door. I slept undisturbed for a long time. I moved later when a door shut. Brass walked in forgetting I was still on the couch. He sat down at his desk throwing his keys down grabbing the phone. I moved stilling pulling the blanket over my head.

"Hey, Brass here. I just got back." He said, looking over seeing me still on the couch. "No, we booked him and he is in the jail. I got the papers on it…. I can bring it down."

He listened looking at me.

"You got it." He said, before hanging up. He went to the door opening it. "Hey Rogers, get me the paperwork on Steve Neighbors."

He kept his door open as he walked over kneeling down pulling the blanket back to look at me.

"Honey?" He said

"Hmm?" I moaned, moving my head.

"Hungry?"

I nodded keeping my eyes closed.

"How about I take you to the diner?"

I opened my eyes seeing him. He watched me stretch slowly sitting up holding my head.

"How's the head?" He asked, standing.

"Bad." I said

He looked over seeing Rogers come in with the file he wanted.

"I'll meet you at Grissom's office in five minutes."

I got up walking to his door leaving. True to his word he came to Grissom's office seeing me standing by the door. He smiled at me before he opened the door a little looking inside.

"I'm going now."

He nodded then walked out closing the door.

"Let's go." He said, taking my arm.

We went to the diner in his favorite booth in the corner where it was quiet. He and I ordered then he pulled me against him holding me.

"Do you know why I like this place?"

"It's cheap?" I said

"No, it's because I can sit here with you completely hidden from the world."

I smiled touching his brown tie.

"They have good coffee to." He said, as the waitress set down two hot cups of coffee on the table. I sat up sipping mine then I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Gil told me you said to go on that dig."

"I want him to go." I said

"I know you'll miss him."

"Yes." I said

He touched my hand in my lap as he sipped his coffee. I closed my eyes feeling my headache ease. Brass put his cup down looking at me.

Grissom and Russell came in seeing us.

"Your late." Brass said

"We had to deal with an issue between the lab workers." Grissom said, sitting beside Russell across the table.

Brass looked at me moving his arm allowing me to rest on his chest as he rested his arm against mine.

"What was the issue?" Brass asked

"An argument that has been going on for weeks. It finally came to an end." Russell said

Grissom looked at me as Brass did then he looked at Grissom nodding. The waitress brought out our food and I was woken to eat. I ate what I could wanting to lay down again. Grissom took me home after we ate. He pulled me against him after he shut the door.

"I'm really tired." I said

He put his hands on my cheeks.

"I have a headache." I said, watching his eyes search mine.

He kissed me gently before moving back.

"You are sad." He said

"No." I said

"I can see it in your eyes."

"I am going to miss you." I said

"Me to, but it won't take long."

I hugged him wishing he wasn't going.

We went to bed and I could not sleep. I watched him sleep for a few hours. He moved to his side facing me swallowing as he moved his head on the pillow.

"Can't sleep?" He asked

"How did you know?"

"I could feel your eyes on me." He said, opening his eyes looking at me in the dim light. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'll watch TV." I said, slowly getting up. He closed his eyes listening to me walk around then a thud made him jump up. He turned turning on the light seeing me lying face down on the floor.

"Sara?" He called, getting up kneeling down. "Sara!"

He picked me up in his arms lying me on the bed patting my cheek.

"Wake up!"

I winched feeling someone tapping my cheek telling me to wake up. I moaned swatting the hand.

"Sara, come on!"

My eyes opened and I saw a very worried Grissom above me.

"What happened?" I asked

"You passed out!" He said

"I did?"

He nodded watching me put him hand to my head. I slowly sat up as he sat down beside me.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"Fine, I think."

He observed me in silence.

"I want something to drink." I said, getting up.

"I can get it." He said, standing.

"I don't know what I want." I said

He followed me into the kitchen. I looked inside the fridge deciding on a bottled water. He watched me as I drank.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." I said

"I am not scared, I am concerned."

I smiled remembering he said something similar years earlier. I threw away the bottle walking over to him.

"I love you." I said

"I love you to." He said

"Let's go to bed."

He nodded taking my hand.

We went to work the next day. I had another headache and refused to eat anything. I helped Greg in the garage. I came over to Russell's office with Greg to give him the results. He looked at them then he gave them back to Greg.

"Did you check the tires?" He asked

"Not yet." Greg said

I grabbed the back of one of the chairs.

"Sara, are you okay?" Greg asked

Russell stood looking at me. I slowly nodded looking down.

"Greg, go back and check the tires." Russell said

Greg looked at him then at me before leaving. Russell walked over making me sit down. He sat in the other chair rubbing my hands.

"Do you need some water?"

"No." I said

"Just take some breaths." He said

I took some deep breaths.

"I am okay." I said

"Are you sure?" He asked

I nodded slowly getting up with his help. He opened his door allowing me to leave. I walked out calmly feeling his eyes on me. I walked to the garage joining Greg trying to ignore the headache that was pounding away.

I took my break early feeling my head get worse. I made it to the room where the bunk beds were in. I laid down on the first bottom bunk I saw curling into a ball holding my head. My phone went off, but I was in to much pain to answer. I leaned over to edge throwing up. My phone went off again as I threw up again. I breathed in and out fast lying back on the bed. I picked up the phone putting it to my ear.

"Sidle." I said

"Sara, where are you?" Grissom asked

"I…. I'm in the …. room…. with the beds." I said

I dropped the phone leaning over throwing up. When I finished, the door opened as Grissom came in. He smelled vomit seeing me in the dim light. I moved around as he came over touching my head.

"I…ruined…the floor." I said

He didn't say a thing. I was picked up taken outside. He took me to the car then everything went black.

I moved my head feeling at bed under me. A breeze from somewhere hit me. I slowly opened my eyes seeing an opened window to the right of me. I blinked listening to birds outside chirping. The room looked very familiar as I moved my head hearing someone in the other room talking. The talking stopped as someone walked into see that I was awake. I saw it was Grissom as he came to sit on the bed.

"Sara, can you hear me?" He asked

I slowly nodded.

"You've been sleeping for at least three days." He said, relieved.

"I…I am hungry." I said

He smiled touching my cheek.

"I have something for you."

As he left I looked back at the window feeling better. I got over the concussion. The end approached, so did my time with Grissom. I had the evening off as he was leaving. He let the taxi driver take the bags before he turned to me. I walked over hugging him.

"I won't be available to talk very much, but I will try to phone you when I can." He said

"I know."

He leaned back looking at me.

"Remember not to cause trouble."

"Yes, dad." I said, smiling.

"I am serious, Sara."

"Don't worry." I said

"I don't trust you." He said

"Grissom, everything will be fine." I said "You had better go."

He kissed me gently at first. I put my arms around him moving my lips over his. He moved back taking a breath looking at me then he let me go leaving. I watched him walk out before closing the door laying my head against it.

I missed him every single day at work. Brass and Russell made sure I was all right. I walked down the hallway one night when Greg came running around a corner holding a paper. His face had a panicked look.

"Where is the fire?" I asked

He didn't answer running past. I shook my head walking on.

Everyone decided to go out to the strip after work. I tagged along walking behind everyone. We went to the first bar and I looked at my phone seeing no messages. I sighed walking in seeing the guys were already drinking. Catherine took a seat at a table eating peanuts with Russell talking. I walked over sitting down at the table with them. Nick walked over putting a shot with some brown liquid infront of me.

"No, I don't want it." I said

"Come on. Grissom is out of town. Live a little!" He said

I looked at Catherine and Russell. They both watched us eating. I looked at the shot hearing Nick beside me say do it.

I took it hesitating then I threw it back winching as it went down. Nick cheered laughing as I coughed grabbing my throat.

"What…. was that?" I asked

"It had whiskey, vodka, and lemon juice." He said

I coughed again as he took the glass.

"I'll get you something else." Nick said

"You okay?" Russell asked

I nodded breathing again. Nick walked back with another shot.

"This one is tamer." He said

I looked at him then at the drink. I drank it feeling a little burn. I handed him back the glass before coughing.

"Better?" He asked

"Better." I said

Brass walked over seeing Nick run off.

"Hey." He said, touching my back. "How's everything going?"

"Nick's trying to get your girl drunk." Russell said

Brass looked at me then back at Nick standing at the bar.

"Good thing I came." He said

Nick kept coming and coming. As I drank it got easier and soon I felt like I was on a merry go round. Brass helped me outside as the others walked down the street looking for another place.

"Cath, I am taking Sara home." Brass said, waving at the group.

"Okay." Catherine said, waving back.

I watched them go as Brass pulled me to his car down the street. He unlocked his car opening the passenger side door.

I got in letting him help me put my seatbelt on. He closed the door then he got into the driver's side looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked

"I…. don't think…it's hit me yet." I said

"I think it's beginning to." He said

I watched him turn on the motor and drive out onto the road.

"What do you think Grissom is doing now?" I asked

"I think he is working." He said, looking at the road.

I took my phone out looking at my messages.

"No…messages." I said

"Honey, he told you that he would not be able to contact you."

I threw my phone to the floor.

"I hate him!" I yelled

"Sara."

"I hate him!" I yelled again.

Brass looked at me a moment.

"That's just the alcohol talking." He said

I leaned my head back smiling at him.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you to." He said

"Dad…dad…daddy…. D... A…D…I…E."

He looked out at the road.

"Are…you kid…kidnapping me?"

"No, I am taking you to my place so you can sleep."

He pulled into his driveway looking over at me. I slept with my head against the window snoring. He got out coming over to myside opening the door. He undid my seatbelt then picked me up carrying me to his house. I moved hours later feeling hung over. Someone sat down on the bed touching my arm.

"I made you something to eat." Brass said

I laid still with my head to the side.

"Hey."

"Mmm." I moaned, moving to my side.

He moved my hair back from my cheek. I opened my eyes seeing a mug on the night table next to the bed. I smelled coffee.

"I got some coffee." He said

"Strong?" I asked

"Yes."

I sat up taking the mug drinking.

"My head is killing me." I said

He handed me some Tylenol. I took them sitting back against the headboard.

"I imagine you are suffering." He said

"What happened last night?"

"I should have stopped Nick. He kept giving you drinks."

"Thank's for bringing me home."

"You're at my place." He said "I thought it was better idea."

"Thank you." I said

He smiled standing touching my cheek with his finger.

"I'll get you some food."

"I don't think I can eat." I said

"Try." He said, before leaving.

I closed my eyes sighing winching. My phone was on the table next to me. I reached over taking it dialing Grissom's number. I waited as it rang and rang. On the last ring, he answered.

"Grissom." He said

"Hey." I said

"Sara, are you okay?" He asked

"Yes, I just wanted to hear your voice." I said, closing my eyes.

"I have missed you to." He said "Where are you?"

"I am in a bed and a gentleman is bringing me breakfast in bed." I said, as dad walked in with a plate of food.

"Is that Gil?" He asked, whispering.

I nodded looking at the plate he held.

"Are you at your dad's?" Grissom asked

"Yes."

"Why are you there?" He asked

Brass handed me the plate as he grabbed the phone.

"Hey Gil, how is Peru?" He asked, watching me eat some toast.

"Great, is Sara all right?" Grissom asked

"Yes, she's fine."

"Why are you lying?" Grissom asked

Brass chuckled as I looked at him confused.

"She went out with the gang and got a little drunk."

"That's all?" Grissom asked

"Yes, that's all."

"I have to go. Tell her I love her."

"I will, bye."

I looked at him wishing I had spoken to him more.

"He had to go, but he said he loves you." Brass said

I nodded sadly.

I came to work feeling less than well. Nick and the others walked around looking white. Russell walked into the lab seeing me standing by the table looking at my phone. I looked over at Russell as he put his gloves on.

"Ready?" He said

I nodded as we got back to work. He and I went over the results in his office then I went on break. I walked over to Grissom's office door touching it then I went to the break room to get my dinner.

I ate my sandwich then I went back to work. It was pouring outside when I left. I was driving down the road when my car began to make a strange noise.

"No….no…. don't do this now!" I cried

I pulled over to the side where it just…. died. I looked around in my purse realizing I had left my cell phone at work. I sat back sighing as I listened to the rain. It was a few miles to the house and to get to the lab was another few miles. I got out feeling the cold rain start to soak my clothes. Cars did drive by, but no one would help me. I looked around dripping deciding to just walk home and call a tow truck from there. I walked jumping when thunder crashed down.

The walk home took forever as I finally saw my home. I climbed the steps opening the front door sneezing as the air conditioner hit me. I went to the phone calling the tow truck to get my car. I sneezed again rubbing my head. I changed and put on some of Grissoms pajamas. A knock at the door distracted me from my thoughts. I walked over answering it seeing Brass smiling holding out my phone.

"Thank you." I said, before sneezing.

"You okay?"

I nodded allowing him inside before closing the door.

"My car broke down so I had to walk."

"In this?" He asked

I nodded rubbing my wet head.

"I wish you had taken this." He said, motioning to the phone.

"Me to."

He gave me back my phone as I sniffed looking at it. I looked back at dad as he reached over touching my head.

"Your warm."

I touched my head.

"No, I don't feel warm."

"Trust me, you are warm." He said

His hand went to my cheek.

"You had better get to bed."

"I will."

He walked to the front door as I followed.

"I'll check on you later." He said

I nodded as he pulled me to him in a hug.

"My baby." He said

"You still have Ellie." I said, against his shoulder.

"Yeah." He said, sadly.

I kissed his head watching him open the door leaving. I went to bed waking up drenched in sweat. I moved around in bed moaning as I boiled. My phone went off as I tried to reach for it, but it fell on the floor. I stared at it trying to reach out with my arm. Giving up, I laid back on the bed breathing in and out fast. The phone went off yet again.

Closing my eyes, I went to sleep. I don't know how much time went by, but someone was holding me up talking.

"Drink this." Someone said

I drank the water from the glass that was put to my lips. I coughed before having more liquid go down my throat. I was lowered down onto the bed. I licked my lips as my hair was pushed back. My eyes opened seeing Grissom leaning over me.

"Gris?" I said

Russell looked down at me as I reached up to his cheek with my shaking hand. He took my hand lowering it to my stomach.

Brass walked in from the bathroom.

"I found some aspirin that should help." He said

Russell watched him open the bottle then pour out two pills in his hand. Russell took them making me take them. I drank water again. Russell looked at me concerned as Brass sat on the bed touching my head.

"Did you tell Gil about this?" Russell asked

"No, I can't get hold of him." Brass said

I sat up coughing as Brass pulled me against him. My phone went off as Russell picked the cell phone up answering.

"Sara's phone." Russell said

Brass looked at him as he listened to the person.

"Gil, how are you?" He said, relieved.

I coughed against Brass.

"Sara is not able to talk. She caught a bug and Jim, and I are taking care of her."

Russell handed the phone to Brass. Brass took it holding me with his other arm.

"Hey Gil."

Russell took the bottle back that Brass got out of the bathroom.

"She had some car trouble the other night and walked home in the rain."

Russell came out knowing that Grissom was yelling. Brass listened intently.

"Everything that can be done is being done, Gil. I am her father. I know what to do."

Brass shook his head.

"I will let you know."

He hung up sighing as he looked at Russell.

"Gil, is upset." He said, gently lowering me down on the bed.

"I can call the others to take turns watching her." Russell said "It's a slow week."

"Sophia can take over for me and I will be on call."

Brass slept on the couch in the living room as I slept in the bedroom later. Brass moved waking. He sat up yawning rubbing his head. He stood walking over to the bedroom peeking in at me lying still on the bed. He went to get something to eat in the kitchen as I moved hot and sticky. I slowly made myself get out of bed. I walked unsteadily to the bathroom feeling my balance fail me and I fell against the tub landing on the floor.

Brass ate a sandwich with a bottle of water. He sat on the couch looking at his phone. I slowly moved trying to hold onto the tub as I sat up. My head exploded as blood oozed down to my cheek. I climbed into the tub lying still for a moment then I reached up trying to turn on the water. I managed to turn the hot water on then I laid my head down letting it pour over me. Blood made the water have a red tint. The heat burned, but I couldn't move.

Brass came in not seeing me.

"Sara?" He called, hearing water running.

He came into the bathroom seeing blood on the floor.

"Sara!" He yelled, running over to the tub turning the water off grabbing me. He pulled me out carrying me into the bedroom floor. He started CPR yelling at himself for not checking on me until now. "Come on!"

He tried again pumping hard on my chest.

"Come on!" He yelled

I arched my back as water spilled out. Brass pushed me onto my side as I breathed in and out fast. He pulled me against him kissing my face all over then he rested his head on my head.

"I am so sorry!" He said, over and over.

I reached up touched him head as he moved back looking at me. I looked at him sliding my cold wet hand down his cheek. He took my hand in his holding it. I closed my eyes laying my head against his chest. He kissed my head rocking us back and forth.

I drifted off waking up in the hospital. A bandage was wrapped around my head making it feel like I was inside a cotton ball.

The door opened and Grissom came in looking at me concerned. He walked over taking my hand leaning over kissing my cheek. I searched his eyes as he moved back. He sighed as he looked at me. I watched him lean down kissing my lips. Feeling his lips on mine brought me back to our love. I moaned as he increased the pressure. He moved back as I tried to bring him back. He opened his eyes looking at me. I opened mine looking up at him. Only…. he wasn't there. I looked around the empty hospital room. My heart sank.

Brass came in not stopping till he was holding my hand.

"The doctor said that the medicine is working well and your head will be good as new." He said

I looked at him silently. The door opened making us jump. A nurse walked in checking my vitals. Brass watched my face fall as she came in.

"I'll be right back." He said, before leaving. He walked outside grabbing his phone dialing Grissom.

"Grissom."

"Gil, it's Jim."

"How is Sara?"

"We need to talk."

I slept later with a tray of untouched food on a table next to the bed. The door opened and someone walked in. I faintly sensed someone in the room, but I thought it was just dad. I heard the table being pushed away from the bed then someone kissed my cheek.

"I'm here."

I trembled at the hot breath on my skin. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't move. Movement and then silence made me think that they left, but a hand touched mine assuring me that I was safe.

Grissom sipped some coffee in the chair next to my bed in the morning. He had slept a little feeling his neck throb from stiffness. He blew on the coffee looking at me still sleeping. Brass stepped in smiling at seeing Grissom.

"How is she?" He quietly asked

"Fine, I think." Grissom said, glancing at me.

"I just wanted to stop by." He said, touching my blanket covered foot. "When do you go back?"

"I am staying. I decided to come back. The dig was not as enjoyable as it had been before."

"You missed Sara?"

"I did, and my job here."

"I am glad you came back."

"Thank's."

"Well tell her I'll be back later."

"Okay."

Brass walked out as Grissom stood stretching seeing the nurse bringing in another tray of food. He thanked her as she placed it on the table.

"Do you wish anything?" She asked

"I got it." He said, showing her his coffee.

"Let me know." She said, before leaving.

Grissom lifted the lid over the plate of eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes on the side. Grissom put the lid back over the food then he set his coffee down on the table. He touched my arm rubbing it.

"Sara?"

I breathed in and out deeply with my head to the side.

"Sara!"

I moved keeping my eyes closed as he leaned down kissing my lips.

"You need to wake up and eat."

I opened my eyes seeing him give me a small smile.

"Did you miss me?" He asked

"Grissom?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Are you real?"

"Very much so."

I lifted my hand touching his face.

"Your food is getting cold."

He wheeled the table over top of me then he made the bed move so I was sitting up. He sat down on the bed lifting the lid.

"Looks good." He said

"How did you get here?" I asked

"I took a plane and here I am." He said "Come on, eat."

I continued to stare at him.

He picked up the fork stabbing the eggs bringing some to my mouth.

"Open."

I opened my mouth some and he shoved the fork inside.

"Bacon looks good." He said "It's made from soy."

I shook my head. He took a piece eating it.

"It's good."

I ate some more egg. He sipped his coffee watching me eat.

"Do you want some butter on your pancakes." He asked

I looked at them thinking.

"Okay."

He spread the butter over the top pancake then covered it in syrup. I ate some toast laying back sighing.

"I'm getting full."

"You can eat more than that." He said

"After this piece of toast, I don't think I can."

"You just ate the eggs and a piece of toast."

"Honestly I am not ready to stuff myself."

He shrugged his shoulders cutting into the pancakes with a knife then using the fork the pick the piece up eating.

"Not bad."

I watched him eat. After breakfast, I made him sit beside me in bed. He put his arms around me kissing my head.

"How was your dig?" I asked

"Dusty, and hot." He said

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"Yes, but I had my mind on other things."

"Like what?" I asked

"You."

"I'm sorry I ruined your fun."

"You didn't. I just kept thinking something was wrong with you. I was right."

He put his head against mine as we sat in silence.

Grissom came back to the lab the saw Russell waiting for him at his office.

"Welcome back." Russell said

"Thank's." Grissom said, unlocking his door. He noticed a large stack of papers in a neat pile on his desk.

"How's Sara?" Russell asked, coming in shutting the door.

"Good, she is getting better every day." Grissom said, walking over seeing a note on top of the pile of papers.

WELCOME BACK! HERE'S SOME PRESENTS FOR YOU. HOPE YOU LIKE THEM. CATHERINE

Grissom shook his head putting the note on the desk.

"I see you all have been busy since I was gone." Grissom said

"No more than usual." Russell said

Grissom chuckled as Russell went to the door.

"Bye Gil."

"Bye."

Grissom sat down in his chair sighing. Brass knocked on Grissom's door later then he opened the door seeing his friend going over forms at his desk. Grissom said back taking his glasses off rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, do you have a moment?" Brass asked

"You're a welcome distraction." Grissom said "Have a seat."

Brass sat down rubbing his hands together.

"What's going on?"

"Gil, I need to talk."

"Okay."

Jim looked down at his hands.

"It's not easy being a father and I…. didn't make it easy for Ellie." He said "Now, there is Sara and…I have already failed her."

"What do you mean?" Grissom asked

"I keep…going over what happened in my mind. I should have watched her more closely. We almost lost her and its….my fault!"

"Jim, you did nothing wrong. You saved her life!"

"It's doesn't feel like that to me." Brass said "I lost Ellie, maybe for good. I don't want to lose Sara."

"You won't. Sara, loves you. Nothing will ever change that. You are a good father."

"I see her in that tub with water over her head." Brass said

Grissom got up walking around the desk sitting down beside him.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Grissom asked "You'll feel better."

"I can't face her right now."

"Jim, the only way to end this is to talk to her." Grissom said

I woke seeing Brass walking into the room. I smiled at him as he walked over touching my hand.

"Hey honey."

"Hello."

He took a seat in the chair next to the bed looking at me.

"Sara, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay."

He cleared his throat.

I sat there listening to him. He stopped talking looking at me waiting for my response. I slowly reached over for his hand pulling it till he was standing. He hugged me relieved that I could look past his failure.

I was allowed to come home the next day. Grissom brought me home. I sat down on the couch feeling better. He set my things down in the bedroom before walking over sitting beside me.

"So, what now?" I asked "When do you go back?"

"I am not going back." He said

"Really?" I asked

He nodded taking my hand.

"You are more important."

"I don't want to keep you from…." I said, or started to when he leaned over kissing me. I reached over pulling him closer laying down as he climbed over me. He took over as I kissed his neck. His cell phone went off in the bedroom, but we ignored it.

He touched my hair minutes later as I looked at him. His cell phone went off again and he looked at the bedroom doorway.

"Must be urgent." I said

"I don't care." He said

"It's distracting." I said

"You didn't find it distracting earlier." He said, smiling.

"You were a better distraction." I said, lifting my head kissing his lips. "You better get that."

He sighed groaning as he got up walking to the bed room. I smiled watching him walk away as I moved to my side. I heard him answer the phone annoyed.

He came back out holding his phone as he looked at me.

"Sara, there has been an accident."

I sat up instantly afraid. We went to the hospital. I ran to the front desk telling the woman that I needed to see Jim Brass. They took us to the emergency room. It was a madhouse with injured people crying out in pain. I ran to the area that people were being looked at seeing dad lying on one of exam tables.

"Dad!" I yelled, watching him sit up with his shirt open. He almost fell back as I hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"We just found out." Grissom said, walking over.

"What happened?" I asked, touching his arms.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just had some chest pains at a scene."

"Chest pains?" I asked

"They said I am fine. It was just a spasm."

I searched his face then I touched his chest feeling his heart thumping. He lifted my hand kissing it.

"Honey, I am fine."

I hugged him again shaking. Grissom looked over seeing a doctor walking over with a paper.

"Mr. Brass, if you could sign this release form then we can get you out of here." The doctor said

I let him go as he took the form signing it. He gave the paper back to the doctor then he started to button his shirt.

"Glad that's over." He said

"We are just relieved nothing else was wrong." Grissom said

"I could call Ellie." I said

"Don't bother. She doesn't want to see me again."

I looked at Grissom who shook his head.

"Can we give you a lift?"

"Yes."

We took him home as he called into work. He went to his kitchen getting a drink of water. Grissom and I watched him come out.

"Thanks for the lift."

"No problem."

"I can stay." I said

"Honey, I think I just want to lay down."

"Okay." I said, walking over hugging him then we left. I sat in the car nervous.

"Sara, he will be okay." Grissom said

"I know."

We went back home then he went to the lab. I grabbed my phone thinking.

Ellie Brass stood in a parking lot outside of the general store on the strip. She fidgeted around as I drove up. I got out as she walked over.

"Hey." I said

"I don't know why I came!"

"It's about our dad." I said

"He's not my dad."

"Ellie, I know you had a rough life, but he's changed."

She laughed a little.

"You think that will make me want to see him?"

"You're not making this easy."

"Just tell me what you came to say."

I sighed as she glared at me.

"Dad, went to the emergency room because he was having chest pains. It turns out he had spasms. I thought maybe that you would like to stop by and see him."

"Got it." She said

"Is that it?"

"I told him a few years ago, that I was done with him. I am better off without him." She said, before walking away.

"Ellie!" I shouted, watching her stop looking down before turning to look at me.

"Please see him."

She walked away leaving me. I went back home unable to think about anything except this problem between Ellie and Brass.

My doorbell rang an hour later and I ran over answering it seeing Ellie outside.

"Hey." I said

"I want to see him." She said

"Okay." I said, happy.

We drove over to his house knocking on the door. He opened the door looking messed from sleep. I smiled at him as he looked past me at Ellie.

"Ellie?"

"Hello." She said, looking down.

"Can we come in?" I asked

He allowed us in closing the door looking at her.

"Um…. Dad, we came to see you." I said, looking at Ellie.

"I am glad you came."

Ellie glanced at him then down again.

"Do you want to talk alone?" He asked

"I'll be outside." I said, going quickly.

I sat in the car looking at my cell phone for half an hour when Ellie came out slamming the door behind her. I got out watching her walk past me leaving. I ran into Brass's home seeing he was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked

He stood looking at me.

"We argued."

I sighed looking at him. He looked down at the floor.

"She and I are to much alike. We never have seen eye to eye on anything."

I walked over sitting down as he sat down beside me.

"Someday, I hope she can forgive me."

I put my head on his arm.

"When she was growing up I was drinking and never saw her. Her mother would not let me see her. Now, she hates me."

"I'm sorry. I thought I could help."

"It's okay."

I left half an hour later going home. Grissom came home seeing me standing waiting for him in a black sexy dress. I smiled at him as his mouth dropped looking at the slit on the side that showed off my hip.

"Hello, Mr. Grissom."

"Hello." He said

"Do you like what you see?" I asked, looking down at myself.

"I…. yes."

I walked over to him.

"Where did you get this?"

"I was saving it for a special occasion." I said, touching his coat.

"I am…. overwhelmed."

"How about we call in some food and then I can feed you."

He chuckled as I smiled.

"What is this about?"

"I thought you needed to relax."

"I can feed myself."

I pulled at his arms as he walked forwards.

"Let's go in the bedroom."

"Honey, I need to go to bed after we eat. I have an early meeting."

"I know a remedy for insomnia." I said

He pulled me back over kissing me. I opened my eyes looking into his.

"I love you for doing this, Sara, but…. I need to sleep."

I looked at him sadly letting him go.

"Okay."

He patted my cheek then he walked past me to the kitchen. I watched him go then I looked down. I found a note he wrote on the fridge telling me that I could return to work. I walked into the lab seeing Russell rushing by with a paper. I walked to the locker room seeing Nick and Greg rush in opening their lockers.

"Hey, welcome back!" Nick said

"Where's the fire?" I asked

"It's all hands-on deck! We got a scene!" Greg said

"Where?" I asked, quickly getting my things.

"A bus crash outside of town. You can see the fire from here." He said

I followed the group outside looking to the right seeing the orange sky. Russell and Catherine assigned various groups to a task. I was about to go with the group I was stopped by Grissom.

He pulled me back watching the others leave before looking at me.

"Becareful, and text me later." He said "Jim said it is really bad."

I nodded caressing his hand.

"Sara, come on!" Russell called

I ran over to the Tahoe getting in the back looking at Grissom as we backed up. He waved looking concerned. I sighed looking ahead. Nick talked to Russell in the front as Greg sat beside me in the back.

We neared the scene seeing the emergency vehicles lined up flashing lights. The teams got out of the Tahoe's and walked up the hill. The heat from the fire worse with every step. We stopped looking down at the crumbled bus and the bodies scattered around. Cars that were caught in the buses path were on both sides of the road.

I closed my eyes wishing I was somewhere else.

"You all know what to do. Get to work!" Catherine said

I opened my eyes seeing the others walk past. I climbed down the hill looking at the bloody mangled bodies lying on the ground. I shivered feeling sick inside imagining what they went through.

I came home defeated and exhausted. I closed the front door looking around the quiet house. Someone knocked on the door and I opened it seeing an equally tired Brass.

"Hey, I wanted to check on you." He said

"I'm fine, just tired." I said

"Me to." He said

"Want to come in?" I asked

"No, I am going home." He said

I smiled at him faintly as he looked at his wrist watch then he looked at me.

"See you later." He said

I nodded watching him go.

"Dad?" I called, walking out as he turned looking at me.

I hugged him feeling his arms come around me. We stood in silence for a moment before he moved back. His hands went to my cheeks as he looked at me. I closed my eyes feeling his lips on my forehead. He let me go walking away and I went inside.

I moved in bed causing Grissom to wake feeling me move to his side. He closed his eyes again putting his hand on my back. I moved again pushing him to the very edge of the bed. He got up moving me to my side then he got back in. I moved again as he shook my arm.

"Sara." He said "Sara!"

I moved rolling to myside. Grissom laid back looking at me a moment before closing his eyes.

He woke hours later seeing that I was lying over his chest. He touched my messy hair.

"Sara, wake up."

I slowly moved my head looking at him through strands of hair.

"I have to get up, honey." He said

I laid my head back down not wanting to move. His hand tapped my head.

"I will make us some coffee."

I groaned moving off him hearing my cell phone ring. I reached over grabbing it from the night stand. Grissom sat up looking at me.

"Sidle." I said

"Hey, it's Russell. I need you to come in early." He said

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"Ten." Grissom said

"Russell, I have had almost no sleep!"

"Sara, I am not just asking you to come in. Everyone else is coming."

Grissom got up looking at me.

"I don't want to come in! I worked nonstop at the scene. I am exhausted and…."

"Sara, you need to come in. I don't need this attitude right now." He said, before hanging up.

I sat up throwing my phone across the room. Grissom watched it land on the floor then he looked at me holding my head in my hands.

"You need to get up." He said

"I don't care what you say, or what he says! I am tired!" I shouted, glaring at him.

"Sara, I understand, but your job is to get up, dress, and go to work."

I got up throwing the blankets then I marched into the bathroom. Grissom rubbed is head knowing this was going to be a bad shift. I walked into the lab without a hello to anyone. Russell had us all go to the conference room to talk over the case. I sat at the end looking down at the table.

"Sara, do you have anything to share?" Russell asked

I looked at him.

"No." I said

"Okay, everyone go back to work." He said

Everyone walked out looking at me sitting in place. Russell walked over sitting beside me. I looked at him as he observed me.

"Gil, warned me about these moments that you are out of sorts. I was hoping that I would not see this."

I looked down as he sighed looking at me still.

"Are you going to say something?" He asked

I shook my head.

"Then you can get back to work." He said

I slowly got up feeling his eyes on me. I walked out quietly. I worked through break running on fumes till the end of shift. I saw dad, Grissom, and Russell talking by the front door when I came over. Dad pulled me to him putting his hand on my back as I yawned.

"How are you doing?" He asked

"Okay." I said

"You look ready to drop." He said

I nodded.

Russell faced me as Grissom looked at me.

"You did great today, Sara."

I nodded to tired to speak.

They talked to me again, but I didn't talk. I was taken outside to a car. Once inside, I laid my head against the glass going to sleep. I was awoken when the door came open and I was pulled out. Grissom shut the car door then he pulled me to him.

"Sara, I love you." He said

"I love you to." I said, before yawning.

He leaned in kissing me. I moaned putting my arms around his neck. He moved back looking at me then he picked me up taking me to the front door.

I faintly remember him taking my shoes and clothes off then putting me in bed. I moved closer to him as he slid in beside me.

He looked at the window on the right side holding me closely.


End file.
